User blog:JoePlay/Civ 5 Polynesia DLC releases March 3rd
Today 2K Games announced the Polynesia DLC for Civilization V that will be released for PC on March 3rd for $5 (£3) along with a free multiplayer map pack. The DLC includes a new scenario named Paradise Found. In it, you will "take on the role of one of the four great Polynesian kingdoms as they strive to become the dominant culture in Polynesia." The free map pack contains three new maps: Skirmish, Ring and Ancient Lake. Check out the press release below for full details. ----- 2K Games Invites Players to Discover the Polynesians – Latest DLC for Award-Winning Sid Meier's Civilization® V Free multiplayer map pack also available this week New York, NY – February 28, 2011 – 2K Games announced today the next installments of downloadable content for the award-winning Sid Meier's Civilization® V will be available this week. Developed by Firaxis Games and available starting March 3 for Windows PC, the Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia and Multiplayer Map Pack expand the addictive "just one more turn" experience by introducing new lands and experiences, as well as a brand new Civ to one of the most acclaimed games of 2010. Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia (MSRP: $4.99) The Civilization and Scenario Pack: Polynesia brings you both the Polynesian Civilization and a new Scenario, Paradise Found. Rule the world as Kamehameha, unifier of Hawai'i, with your powerful navy and imposing Moai statues! Scenario Description: In Paradise Found, players take on the role of one of the four great Polynesian kingdoms as they strive to become the dominant culture in Polynesia. All-new technology and social policy trees unlock powerful advantages to players, including the fearsome Maori Warrior and the enigmatic Moai. Special changes to the game rules allow players to build expansive kingdoms quickly without impeding their cultural growth, but the seas of the Pacific are huge and land is at a premium among the atolls and islands. Take the best islands for yourself, and prove your mana as a ruler as you build Polynesia to stand the test of time! Polynesia Ruler – Kamehameha was the first ruler to unite all of the Big Islands of Hawai'i under his rule in 1791, and reformed many of the island's laws to protect its people. Because of his strong rule and wise policies, Hawai'i remained an independent kingdom long after Kamehameha's death in 1819. Multiplayer Map Pack (Free) Three new multiplayer maps for Sid Meier's Civilization V will be available as a free Multiplayer Map Pack download upon connecting to Steam. The first map, Skirmish, is a small map created especially for intense one-on-one duels of Civ. In the second map, Ring, you'll face enemies on your flanks and have a chance to sail across the middle of the world to fight your opponents. The last map, Ancient Lake, is a hand-tailored map set around an inland sea, the heart of which hides a secret! These maps are carefully balanced for competitive online play and will give players new worlds to conquer. Sid Meier's Civilization V is available for Windows PC and Mac and is rated E10+ by the ESRB. For more information please visit www.civilization5.com. 2K Games is a division of 2K, a publishing label of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. Category:News Category:Blog posts